


Masquerade

by femmefatales (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masquerade Ball Au, Not Brothers AU, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Campbell meets Dean Winchester at a masquerade ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Sam Winchester had never liked parties. Especially parties with his colleagues. Sure, he could plaster on a smile and act as charming as he knew how, but that didn’t change the fact that he felt completely out of place. And this one was a “masquerade ball” (though a pretty poor excuse for one in Sam’s opinion), which meant more unfamiliar faces. Not to mention he was wearing a friggin’ cat mask. 

But then Sam saw him. 

 

About a yard away from him was probably the most attractive man he’d ever seen, standing alone with a glass of wine in hand. He was lean and a of couple inches shorter than Sam, with a perfectly sculpted face and just the slightest bit of stubble on his cheeks. He wore some sort of golden butterfly mask, but Sam could make out the piercing, emerald green eyes underneath. Woah. 

Sam swallowed and walked up to him, hoping he wouldn’t come off as creepy. Odds are this guy is straight. Don’t get your hopes up, Sam thought as the man looked up and noticed him.

"Uh, hey," Sam began, internally cursing himself for being so awkward. "You enjoying the party?"

The man scoffed and shook his head. “Never been a fan of parties.” His voice was deep, rough, and probably the sexiest thing Sam had ever heard. 

"Me neither. I’m Sam, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya, Sam. I’m Dean." Dean smiled, revealing a row of straight, white teeth.

"You, uh. Do you work for the firm?" Sam asked.

"Nah, my friend Lisa just dragged me here with her. Said she needed a ‘date’." Dean chucked and swirled his glass of wine around a couple times before taking a sip. Sam felt his heart sink. Of course a guy like this wouldn’t be single.

"She your girlfriend? Lisa, I mean." Sam asked, immediately regretting his choice of words when Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"What’s it to you?"

"I was just, um, wondering. Sorry—"

"She’s not my girlfriend."

Sam swallowed when Dean’s eyes met his own. There was a moment of tense silence until Dean spoke up.

"What do you say we get out of here, Sam?" Dean asked, eyes not-so-subtly traveling over Sam’s body. 

Sam felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Yeah, sure. Okay."


End file.
